Imorais
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Jovens, ricos e inconsequentes. Uma mistura perigosa nas noites agitadas de Austin, regadas a velocidade e alcool. Até que numa dessas noites, algo inesperado acontece...


**Título: **Imorais  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Supernatural  
**Spoiler**: U.A.  
**Casal: **a principio nenhum planejado (Estou em duvida se será slash ou não)  
**Classificação:** +16  
**Gênero: **ação, aventura, comédia  
**Direitos Autorais:** Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse Sam e Dean iriam encontrar um jeito bem prático de caçar seus próprios fantasmas...

* * *

**Avisos**: Essa história é U.A., vou puxar características dos personagens pouco exploradas na série. O Sam está menos "bom menino" do que nunca. Estejam cientes disso! Sobre os casais: a princípio nenhum planejado (Estou em duvida se terá slash ou não) Se tiver mudo a classificação depois. Repito: estejam cientes disso. Boa leitura

* * *

**Imorais**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 01_

_A aposta_

* * *

A noite estava radiante, como se conspirasse a favor dos jovens reunidos naquele local clandestinamente. Uma das inúmeras rodovias desativadas de Austin, capital do Texas. Cenário perfeito para todas as loucuras que se realizavam com freqüência.

No momento uma Pajero preta estacionada no acostamento ecoava música eletrônica alta, algum hits do momento, talvez David Gueta ou Swedish House Mafia, algo que fazia rapazes e moças mais próximos do veículo dançar de forma quase frenética, sempre animados pelo álcool.

Mais próximo a estrada, alguns rapazes estavam reunidos, esperando o ponto máximo da noite, algo que não demoraria. O cronômetro corria: o limite seria às 23h59mim.

Encostado em seu carro, um Bugatti totalmente branco que fazia os olhos alheios faiscarem de inveja, estava Dean Winchester, observando tudo ao seu redor com olhos de águia, bebendo da garrafinha de vodka Smirnoff como se fosse água.

Não era o carro preferido do rapaz loiro. Dean amava os clássicos, por isso a paixão da sua vida era um Chevy Impala 67, que ficava guardado na garagem da mansão em que morava. Porém, para aquela noite, a pedida era um carro veloz, potente. O Bugatti estava entre os dez mais velozes do mundo. Fazia a maioria dos outros presentes ali comer asfalto.

Ao lado de Dean estava Sam Winchester, irmão mais novo e mais centrado. Igualmente apaixonado por velocidade e adrenalina. Com uma latinha de cerveja na mão, cabelos castanhos pelo ombro ondulando a leve brisa; recostado em um Chrysler versão ME12. Um dos carros mais caros do mundo, feito somente por encomenda. Um dos mais velozes já lançados.

Faltava pouco para que tudo começasse. O racha clandestino feito pelos alunos da Universidade do Texas por gerações, jovens com tempo de sobra e dinheiro demais.

Dean estava a ponto de chamar o irmão para que fossem se posicionar na pista junto com outros carros quando praguejou e quase se engasgou com a vodca. Apontou um automóvel azul metalizado que se aproximava.

– Não é o Uriel? Aquele seu veterano idiota do curso de Direito?

– É – Sam respondeu antes de dar um último gole na latinha e esvaziá-la – Não sabia que ele tinha voltado do Congresso Estadual em Direito.

Enquanto o moreno amassava a latinha e arremessava em direção ao acostamento, Dean fechou a garrafa e jogou pelo vidro abaixado do Bugatti.

– Sério? – o loiro desdenhou – Sério mesmo que ele vai correr com um Aston? Um Aston?! Esse carro tem só 420 cv de potência. Sammy, ele não bate nem os 300 km por hora! Uriel quer comer poeira de novo?

Sam riu e deu de ombros.

– Uma vez perdedor... – e o rapaz deixou a frase no ar.

– Perder pra um calouro como você tantas vezes já ta ficando feio – Dean desdenhou.

Samuel ia rebater a frase engraçadinha, porém foi impedido. Uriel, seu colega de curso, estacionou o Aston metalizado e desceu do carro, com um sorriso torno nos lábios. O rapaz era negro e alto, tão alto quanto Sam. Mas muito mais forte. Não era segredo que conseguira a bolsa graças ao vínculo com o time de futebol americano do colégio.

– Winchester – Uriel cumprimentou sem se dirigir a nenhum dos dois em específico.

Dean cruzou os braços, ainda encostado no Bugatti, como se não estivesse apoiando-se em um carro que valia uma boa quantia de dólares.

– Uri – respondeu irônico e ganhou um olhar feio em troca – Carro novo?

– Ganhei essa semana – o outro respondeu neutro – Resolvi testá-lo hoje.

– É uma cor bonita – Sam tentou soar simpático. Foi ignorado.

– Além disso – Uriel continuou – Vim desafiá-los.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar. A custo Dean segurou uma risada debochada.

– Nos desafiar? Com um Aston?! Fala sério, Uriel. Pensei que fosse mais esperto.

Samuel deu de ombros.

– Não vou arriscar meu Chrysler contra o seu. Ele vale três ou quatro vezes mais que o seu, pelo menos.

O sorriso do rapaz negro só aumentou.

– Medo de perder o brinquedinho, Winchester?

Sam desencostou-se do carro, irritado com a provocação. Mas seu irmão mais velho fez um gesto dizendo que devia se acalmar.

– Não vai levar nossos dois carros, Uriel. Não tem a menor chance.

– Então por que não apostam? – fez um gesto na direção de alguns jovens – Ruby, venha ser nossa testemunha.

Duas garotas se afastaram do grupo, uma loira de cabelos lisos e longos e uma morena, mais baixa e de cabelos ondulados.

– Qual de nós você prefere, docinho? – a loira perguntou. "Ruby" não era seu nome real, nem da outra garota. Era apenas um título usado pelas garotas naquela reunião.

– Quem vai estar na chegada?

– Eu – novamente loira respondeu com uma piscada.

– Então pode ser você – Uriel soou indiferente – Estou desafiando os Winchester.

– Prêmio? – a Ruby morena perguntou analisando os carros dos três.

– A escolha do vencedor – o rapaz desafiante respondeu – Aceitam?

– He, he – Dean riu desencostando-se do carro – Com certeza.

Samuel apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Não via problema algum em correr aquele risco. Seu carro era um dos mais velozes do mundo. Já vencera aqueles rachas vezes sem conta.

– Okay, está apostado – a loirinha sorriu empolgada. Adorava ver o circo pegar fogo – Vou pra linha de chegada. Faltam cinco minutos. Se coloquem em posição, rapazes!

A Ruby morena também se afastou, silenciosa. Ficaria por conta dela espalhar a notícia de aposta rapidamente, antes que a corrida começasse.

– Não confie muito nesse seu brinquedinho, Samuel Winchester. Perícia é mais importante que velocidade – Uriel desdenhou e lançou um último olhar para os irmãos. As íris negras eram puro desafio e provocação. Depois disso voltou para o Aston e deu partida.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam.

– Sammy, esse cara ta te marcando. Não devia ter vencido ele tantas vezes.

– E vou vencer mais hoje, Dean. Desculpa, cara, mas você vai comer asfalto hoje também.

O loiro deu uma risada seca. Ia mostrar pra seu irmão caçula quem comeria asfalto aquela noite...

Ambos foram para os carros e guiaram até a linha de partida, um trecho da rodovia já combinada antes, onde Uriel estacionava ao lado de Benny, um rapaz descendente de italianos que dirigia uma Ferrari 458 amarela que parecia ouro na noite estrelada. Jo Harvelle, a única garota corredora entre eles, também estava a postos na direção de seu Lexus LFA.

Os irmãos se posicionaram, cinco carros lado a lado na pista. Olhos cravados no relógio, observando o tempo correr. Queimavam os motores de forma ansiosa.

A Ruby morena foi para o meio da pista. Ergueu o lencinho branco e começou uma contagem regressiva onde apenas seus lábios sensuais se moviam. Exatamente às 23h59min a garota deixou o lencinho cair no chão. Assim que ele tocou o solo cinco máquinas envenenadas deram a partida e aceleraram, cantando pneus e riscando o asfalto da estrada abandonada.

A Ferrari de Benny partiu na frente, tendo a vantagem da partida: mais de 100 km iniciais em 3.9 segundos. Logo atrás dele saiu Sam e seu Chrysler, cuja arrancada chegava aos 100 quilômetros em 4.1 segundos.

Dean arrancou em terceiro. O Bugatti ganhava velocidade na pista, mas a saída não era das melhores. Em quarta posição ficou Uriel, com o azul metalizado e por último Harvelle e seu Lexus.

Benny manobrou o carro de modo a cortar o veículo de Sam e impedir o rapaz de passar. O italiano sabia que se fosse ultrapassado não recuperaria a dianteira.

Sam praguejou. Só a custo de sua habilidade impediu que a traseira da Ferrari colidisse em seu Chrysler de modo prejudicial a ele. Franziu as sobrancelhas, contendo a raiva. Benny queria jogar sujo? Ótimo.

Sem remorso algum pisou fundo no acelerador e jogou o Chrysler contra a lateral da Ferrari, fazendo o outro rapaz perder o controle da direção e patinar saindo da pista, graças a velocidade em que dirigiam.

Aquela corrida ilegal não tinha regras, valia de tudo. E os participantes sabiam dos riscos. Exceto, claro, quando uma aposta estava envolvida. A aposta precisava ser paga, fosse ela qual fosse. Ou as conseqüências não seriam nada agradáveis ao devedor...

Sam observou pelo espelho retrovisor enquanto Benny diminuía a velocidade até parar. Ele não voltaria mais à competição. Fechou os olhos por breves segundos. O vento entrava pelo vidro abaixado do Chrysler e bagunçava os fios castanhos, denunciando a rapidez do veículo. Adrenalina e álcool se misturavam no sangue do rapaz, dando a sensação de poder, de estar acima de tudo. Liberdade.

Esse segundo de descuido quase custou a dianteira ao Winchester moreno. Dean aproveitou a brecha pra tentar passar, mas teve que frear um pouco, por que Samuel imitou a jogada de Benny e manobrou o carro cortando-lhe a passagem. Ao mesmo tempo pisou fundo no pedal, arrancando mais alguns quilômetros do acelerador. O Chrysler deslizou como um jaguar atrás da caça.

Dean praguejou. Seu irmão estava na vantagem, pois a pista era reta, sem curvas. A velocidade seria fundamental e o carro de Sam podia chegar facilmente a mais de 400km por hora. O rapaz vencia e estava usando pouco mais da metade dessa velocidade.

Sua única chance de vencer era pegá-lo desprevenido na reta final. Sim, ponto de chegada que se desenhava ao longe, onde a Ruby loira segurava um lencinho no ar. Mais alguns quilômetros e passaria por Sam, nem se tivesse que jogar o carro dele pra fora, como acontecera com Benny.

A vitória seria decidida entre os Winchester, por que Jo ficara tão pra trás que não podiam vê-la. E Uriel... bem...

Mal teve esse pensamento e uma mancha metalizada passou velozmente pelo carro de Dean. Foi tão rápido que o rapaz arregalou os olhos sem tempo de praguejar.

Sammy, na liderança, tinha certeza que venceria. E ia pegar aquele "carro" de Uriel pra transformar em ferro-velho. Seria uma conquista fácil, fácil...

Então uma estrela cadente azulada ultrapassou o Chrysler como se tivesse um foguete preso ao motor.

– Mas que... – o rapaz não entendeu como um Aston podia alcançar tal velocidade, até ver uma pequena explosão na traseira do metalizado. Ao compreender tudo Sam acertou um soco irritado no volante – Filho da puta!

Assim que o Aston cruzou a linha de chegada, Ruby acenou dando-lhe a vitória. Uriel deu um cavalo-de-pau diminuindo a velocidade até parar. Desceu do carro enquanto os jovens que assistiam iam cumprimentá-lo empolgados.

Quase dez segundos depois Sam chegou com o Chrysler. Mais cinco segundos e Dean estacionou o Bugatti. Havelle parou o Lexus trinta e cinco segundos após a vitória de Uriel.

– Seu filho da mãe – Sam foi logo dizendo ao descer – Trocou o motor do Aston, não foi?

O negro cruzou os braços a frente do corpo. Toda a postura gritava provocação, como se quisesse ver os irmãos perderem a compostura.

– Motor a combustão dupla. Se te deixa feliz, garoto, tive que usar as duas mini-explosões pra cortar o seu Chrysler. Beleza de carro...

Sam apertou os lábios de forma irritada. Detestava ser passado para trás. Mas não havia regra proibindo alterações de qualquer tipo, só não era um ato comum. E um motor a combustão podia chegar a quase 500km por hora, numa pista como a daquela noite. Uriel ganhara, não podiam contestar. O cara devia estar desesperado para vencê-los...

Sabendo disso, Dean colocou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão. Perderiam um dos carros, mas fazer o quê? Se recusar a pagar o prêmio traria conseqüências ruins, para ambos.

– E qual vai ser o seu troféu? – Ruby se aproximou sorrindo largo. Os outros jovens foram se achegando, curiosos para saber o desfecho da competição. No fundo todos sabiam qual seria a escolha de Uriel. O Chrysler valia milhões. E era, sem alteração no motor, o carro mais veloz da noite. Se lhe colocassem um motor a combustão, aquela belezinha deixaria de correr, voaria.

Apesar disso, ambos os irmãos já traziam as chaves dos automóveis nas mãos, despedindo-se silenciosamente dos preciosos "bebês".

Uriel sorriu largo. Fingiu analisar o Bugatti longamente, depois repetiu a ceninha fingindo avaliar o Chrysler. Passou a mão pelo queixo, deixando a platéia mais ansiosa com tanto suspense, aumentando a irritação de Sam e Dean, que; além de perder, ainda se sentiam humilhados pelo joguinho do rapaz negro.

Pondo por fim ao teatro, Uriel jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu forte e alto. Quando voltou a olhar os irmãos, o sorriso era cínico e as íris cor da noite brilhavam de modo quase imoral.

– Não quero carro nenhum – aproximou-se do loiro e o segurou pelo braço, o sorriso apenas aumentando nos lábios, diante do olhar surpreso do outro – Meu prêmio, Dean Winchester, é você.

Continua...

* * *

Okay, sei que já usei essa temática antes... mas é divertido! Puxa... que mal há em repetir plot em fandom diferente? #chuta pedrinha#

Meu conhecimento sobre carros resume-se a: zero. Relevem qualquer erro! E isso nem foi betado!

Os personagens estão levemente OOC, mas é proposital, lembrando que eles são lindos, gostosos, ricos, mimados, etc...

Até a próxima.


End file.
